zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder Tank
Introduction The Marauder Tank is General Mahmud al Huchum's tier 2 heavy battle tank unit. Overview The Marauder is a medium tank with a round rectangle chassis that uses two tracks occupying 1/3 of the chassis to move. It is armed with a high caliber anti-tank cannon to deal with enemy tanks faster (it can be upgraded by salvages until it has twin improvised rail cannons). The tank can be upgraded with an emergency repair kit to repair any damages, AT shells filled with Anthrax for emergency anti-infantry purposes and also a intensive tank-driving training that give it pilot a veterancy level. The Marauder is notably tougher than most other GLA vehicles designed to directly tackle enemy armour, such as the Scorpion Tank, the Demo Ratel or the Ratel II. Its main tank cannon packs a decent punch against enemy vehicles and structures, but also leaves lots of room for improvement. The Marauder can be upgraded to fire anthrax laced shells to tackle enemy infantries easier. While the Junk Repair upgrade allows it to patch up damages to the hull and weapon systems on the field. Unlike the Scorpion Tank, the Marauder is equipped with mine plows at stock, making them immune to land mines, a very useful skill when fighting against China. The Marauder's main cannon can be upgraded by collecting salvage crates, which is rather easily done once the player has constructed the Salvage Plant. As long as the player's supply line is solidly maintained, he/she can easily build up an army of fully upgraded Marauder tanks that even mighty Overlords will have difficulty chew through. Overall, the Marauder is best described as "middle-of-the-road" for a Rank 3 tank unit. It's a balanced vehicle with acceptable firepower, mobility and armor. The most comparable tank to the Marauder is General Townes' Laser Paladin, which has somewhat better survivability but being more expensive and consumes power. Needless to say, the Marauder shares weaknesses with many other tank units, such as the inability to retaliate against aircraft and ineffectiveness against infantry. General Mohmar "Deathstrike" also fields it as his heavy tank unit. Upgrades Toxin Shells * Replace the Marauder's shells with anthrax to increase its damage potential against infantries. Available at the Arms Dealer at Rank 1. Junk Repair * Allows the Marauder to repair itself on the battlefield. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Anthrax Beta * Increase the damage of the Marauder's toxin shells by 25%. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. GLA Training * The Marauder will be built as veterans. Available via General's Promotion at Rank 5. Salvage Upgrades * Level 1: Increases cannon's firepower. * Level 2: Adds a second cannon, increasing fire rate. * Any subsequent salvage create will be automatically converted to either cash ( $100 per crate) or veterancy ranks. Assessment Pros: *Well balanced out tier 2 tank. *Can upgrade itself by collecting salvage from destroyed enemies. *Effective against vehicles and structures. *Can fire on the move and crush most infantries. *Durable for a GLA vehicle. *Cheap for a tier 2 heavy tank (1,500$). Cons: *Weak against infantries without the toxin shells upgrade. *Will not fare too well against super heavy tanks unless in numbers. *Cannot retaliate against aircraft. *Vulnerable to hijacking and depiloting. Quotes (In English) The Marauder Tank uses its vanilla voice lines. When Created * Marauder tank assembled. When Selected * Treads tightened. * What can I say? I'm a taker... * You got something for me? * It all works! * Armor's bolted in. When Ordered to Move * It better be worth it... * Get to the goods! * Just show me where they are. * Avoid the bumps. * Let's see what we find. When Ordered to Scavenge Parts * This may work for now. * I need a few things. * Is it worth my time? When Ordered to Attack * Piece by piece... * I'll take a piece of you! * Winner takes all! * It's never enough for me. * I'll be sorting through your scraps! *laughs* Trivia * Before Patch 2, the vehicle used to be known as the Marauder T-63; it was based off the Siege Tank from Dune 2000, a real-time strategy game released by Westwood Studios. Since Patch 2, the tank came back to its former design. Gallery Marauder-t-63.jpg|Marauder T-63 (pre-Patch 2 model) Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Heavy Tanks